


Number 1 fan

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Perciver (Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A sweet tale about love.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perciver (Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032675
Kudos: 81





	Number 1 fan

Our story starts after one of Oliver Wood's Quidditch matches, his long-term boyfriend Percy Weasley is visiting.

Oliver asked, "What did you make of the match?"

Percy grinned. "It was amazing. You're amazing."

Oliver chuckled. "I could hear you cheering from the other end of the pitch, Perce."

Percy blushed. "I'm your number one fan, remember?"

Oliver smirked. "Well, Mr. Number One Fan; what do you plan to do with me?"

Percy said, "I was thinking of a picnic on the pitch if that's allowed."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "How many times have I told you that rules were made to be broken?"

Percy sighed. "I don't like to though."

Oliver promised, "We'll check first then."

Percy smiled slightly. "No need because I tricked you."

Oliver inquired, "You tricked me?"

Percy told him, "I already asked, but I thought you might need a good laugh."

Oliver beamed, "You're the best boyfriend ever, after that dire match I did need some cheering up. It came in the form of you."

Percy insisted, "Come on, we have to move quickly."

He pulled Oliver to the centre of the now deserted pitch. A blanket and basket sat there with dozens of floating candles around them.

Oliver gasped. "It's beautiful."

Percy went quiet suddenly.

Oliver touched his hand and muttered, "Is something wrong, Perce?"

Percy grinned. "I was just thinking, that's all."

Oliver smirked. "Merlin, we're in trouble if you're thinking."

Percy snorted. "Very funny, but I was being serious."

Oliver smiled broadly. "I know, everyone knows what you plan on asking me."

Percy guessed, "Skeeter?"

Oliver nodded.

Percy replied, "Well, I'll ask anyway. Would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Oliver exclaimed, "Of course!"


End file.
